A flotation device usable for being mounted to aid in uprighting an capsizeed sailboat and/or preventing the sailboat completely capsizing.
In the prior art, as an aid in uprighting a partially or completely capsized, small sized watercraft, for example sailboats, various items have been attached to the upper end of the mast or main sail. For example plastic bottles, balloons, life jackets and foam panels have been used. Some of such prior art devices have undesirable drag surfaces and/or and undesirable amount of weight at the top of the sail. When foam panels have been used, two panels are used, one on each side of the sail and joined thereto. It is necessary to drop the sail and then the panels are attached to the sail by Velcro or zippers which, at least in part, had been previously attached to-the sail. In order to be able to use such panels with more than one sail, it is necessary that each sail be provided with the respective part of a zipper or Velcro fastener, i.e. modifying the sail. With reference to using more than one main sail, typically, in racing, one chooses between a lighter, medium and a heavier sail, depending upon weather conditions.
One of the disadvantages of using such prior art panels is that the panels are inflexible while the sail normally curves or flexes with the change in wind conditions during use. Another disadvantage is that at least part of the zipper or Velcro fastener has to be attached to the sail. With reference to using Velcro, at times when the boat tips, the wave action results in the Velcro attachment releasing and the benefit of having the panel attached to the sail is lost.